Target audience matching techniques are generally known. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012041792 is generally directed to a method of segmenting a population. U.S. Pat. No. 8,131,271 is directed to categorization of a mobile user profile based upon browsing behavior. Similarly, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010203876 describes a method of inferring user profile properties based upon mobile device usage.